<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Kiknt]Liar by meowmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042098">[Kiknt]Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeme/pseuds/meowmeme'>meowmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, kiknt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeme/pseuds/meowmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>每个以为能骗得了别人的人，其实都只是在骗自己<br/>The one who tricks his instinct is tricking himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tanaka kei/hayashi kento, 圭林</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Kiknt]Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圭林RPS。<br/>涉及部分现实。<br/>前辈后辈，未正式交往设定。<br/>俩人都不是完美恋人。也不是纯爱小甜饼。<br/>圭哥全黑。林也不白。<br/>现在跑还来得及。<br/>有车，<br/>而且努力写成高速列车<br/>自我满足而已。<br/>再说一次与蒸煮及实际无关。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一月某日 都内某地</p><p> </p><p>“けんと，之后有时间吗？”<br/>
特定的着信音，告诉着遣都这是来自许久没见的圭kun的电话。<br/>
“嗯，今天舞台剧的排练已经结束啦，现在正在回家路上”<br/>
“那就稍微陪我会儿吧（じゃあ、ちょっと俺と付き合って）”<br/>
“诶？这么突然？发生什么了吗？”<br/>
“差不多一个小时能到你家，在那等着我，可以的吧”<br/>
圭kun并没有正面回答遣都的问题，只是语气急切地催促着遣都回答<br/>
“嗯，时间上差不多。好的”<br/>
“那么，一会儿见”<br/>
圭kun就这样单方面挂断了电话<br/>
留下遣都仍维持着通话的姿势若有所思</p><p> </p><p>发生了什么了吗？<br/>
圭kun这么慌忙的声音之前可从来没听到过。<br/>
说起来，自从那次电影的舞台问候之后<br/>
因为各自工作的原因，双方就没怎么见到面了吧<br/>
前几天还听同组的Staff聊起来现在的田中圭真的红的发紫，电影电视广告到处都能看到他，估计忙的连睡觉的时间都没有了吧<br/>
所以为什么突然要见自己呢？<br/>
…………………………<br/>
算了，想不明白。<br/>
还是先去趟便利店买点喝的和下酒菜再回去吧。<br/>
遣都忍不住叹了口气，迈开腿继续往家的方向走去。</p><p> </p><p>唉，比预计的要晚了半小时到家。<br/>
都怪自己在便利店被粉认出来了<br/>
还因为不好意思拒绝粉的搭讪多聊了几句<br/>
不过，这样说来原来自己也有粉啊<br/>
那之后是不是不能不戴口罩去便利店了啊</p><p>遣都边想着有的没的边在兜里掏钥匙<br/>
钥匙钥匙去哪了，哦找到了<br/>
钥匙插进锁孔，只转了半圈门就开了<br/>
咦？我早上出门的时候没锁吗？<br/>
不不不不，我记得自己锁了的啊</p><p>遣都推开门，小心翼翼地喊着：“圭kun？~”<br/>
门没锁住的原因想想也只可能是圭君已经到了，毕竟之前遣都有告诉过他备用钥匙的位置，而自己又晚到家了。<br/>
可室内一片漆黑。<br/>
也没有人回应他的呼唤</p><p> </p><p>“奇怪……”遣都有些奇怪地嘟囔着，伸手打算先把灯开了再说<br/>
“！！！”<br/>
还没等他够着走廊灯的开关，就被一股忽然出现在他身后的力量所袭击，紧紧的禁锢住他的行动<br/>
大门缓缓合上的声音如此明显，光线更加晦暗不清<br/>
“唔！是谁！”遣都挣扎着回头想要看清袭击者的面目，却突然被对方用力捂住了口鼻<br/>
糟了……遣都心里大喊不妙，愈加挣扎起来<br/>
可他越是挣扎，氧气却越离他而去<br/>
脑袋好重，思绪好模糊，遣都认识到到自己的意识和力气都在慢慢流失<br/>
从便利店买来的东西咣当一声掉在了地上。<br/>
他睁大自己比常人更优秀的双眸，试图努力辨认袭击者的特征，可最后刻入他脑海的是<br/>
那“行凶者”手上带着一枚反射着冷光的结婚戒指。<br/>
他绝望地闭上了双眼。</p><p> </p><p>遣都觉得自己像是躺在了一片冰海<br/>
凉意不由分说地侵入周身的毛孔，麻痹自己的神经。<br/>
海的那头传来的一阵喧嚣<br/>
转头去看<br/>
啊，是舞会吧<br/>
衣香鬓影，人声鼎沸<br/>
人群的中心<br/>
有人牵着美丽的小姐共舞<br/>
是谁呢，<br/>
遣都看不清脸，只能看到他轻轻挽住舞伴的手上<br/>
带着一枚银色的指环</p><p>舞会渐渐到了高潮<br/>
海上忽然开始接连不断地炸开一朵朵烟花<br/>
遣都带着一阵心痛倏的惊醒过来</p><p>世界何时变成了一块块橙红色组成的色块<br/>
这样热烈的，似能燃尽一切的颜色<br/>
就像刚才所见的烟花们一样啊</p><p>遣都眨了眨被人夸赞过仿佛能吸入一切灵魂的大眼睛<br/>
意识到自己是被柔软的织物剥夺了大部分视界<br/>
只有顶上的光源穿过织物所形成的斑斓色块沁入自己的眼眸。<br/>
这个触感和颜色，是不久之前圭kun送给自己的围巾吧<br/>
反复摩挲过也舍不得围上脖颈的那条<br/>
一直放在衣柜里最显眼的位置<br/>
没想到今天会被用来蒙住自己的双眼</p><p>遣都轻轻叹了口气，<br/>
这人是故意的吧。</p><p>忽然出现的阴影带着一股凉意从上方传来<br/>
他赛雪欺霜的肌肤不由得打了个寒颤，意识到自己已被剥的近乎干净，放倒在才浆洗过的柔软被褥上，双手被直直举过头顶，用不知道什么材质的织物绑的严严实实。<br/>
遣都能感觉到阴影在自己正上方僵直不动，不知在想些什么，只有那控制不住的短促喘息完全暴露了对方的慌乱不安</p><p>两人就这样僵持了不知多久<br/>
直到遣都实在被冻得忍不住打了个喷嚏：“咳……”<br/>
不开空调的话，十一月的室内也还是很凉的，<br/>
然后随着一声长叹，阴影俯下身来，<br/>
一只带着熟悉温度的手覆盖在柔软的围巾上，遮住了所有光源<br/>
这下子连斑斓的色块也消失不见，世界彻底陷入了黑暗<br/>
同时一枚比羽毛还要轻柔的吻落在了遣都的唇畔<br/>
柔软的唇瓣轻轻贴着自己<br/>
是熟悉的触感<br/>
遣都没有挣扎，<br/>
放纵着对方试探着伸出舌尖描绘着自己的唇形，进而撬开自己紧闭的唇齿<br/>
轻柔的吻渐渐变了样，对方的舌尖先是反复舔舐过遣都敏感的上颚，引得他发出小动物般的呜咽，然后又缠着他粉色的舌尖不放<br/>
“唔~~唔~~”<br/>
炙热的吻似是烧尽了大脑中残存的氧气，从血液中泛起了控制不住的热气，从脸颊开始一路向下烧红了他的一切。<br/>
深吻中啾啾的水声震耳欲聋，来不及吞咽下的唾液顺着遣都的唇角往下淌<br/>
他知道，自己和对方的欲望都已经控制不住地开始抬头。<br/>
似乎是同时意识到了这一点，对方放开了自己的唇角，<br/>
一根长长的银丝落在了他们之间。<br/>
“哈……哈”终于被放开的遣都大口喘着气，试图弥补自己肺中严重不足的氧气。<br/>
“你……都不反抗的吗？”耳旁传来了刻意变声的询问，字里行间不知为何隐隐带着暴怒的情绪，“你对谁都是这样予求予给的吗？”<br/>
“……？”还没从深吻中缓过神来的遣都有些跟不上对方的思路，但仍反驳着：“……不”<br/>
“那你却一直对别人那么……”对方似乎是意识到自己的失言，掩耳盗铃般突然含住了遣都敏感的耳垂，含糊不清地说：“既然如此，我们来玩个游戏吧”<br/>
“…哈…”痒，遣都扭动着身体想要躲开，却被死死的压住不放<br/>
“规则很简单”对方开始淫靡地模仿着抽插的动作在用舌尖戳刺着遣都的耳蜗，“只要你能说出愛してる，我就放过你，怎么样”</p><p>？？？<br/>
这个连脸都不敢让人知道的胆小鬼知道自己在说什么吗？<br/>
遣都不禁在心里冷笑一声<br/>
倒要看看自己不说的话<br/>
他又敢做到什么程度。<br/>
呵。</p><p>对方似乎也不在乎他是否回答，自顾自伸出指尖若即若离地，暧昧的拂过他立体的下颌线，精致的锁骨，恶意地捏了一把他胸前的凸起，然后继续滑过他错落有致的腹肌，最后轻轻的环住已经膨胀起来的海绵体<br/>
“已经这么兴奋了吗……是在期待什么”<br/>
骨节分明的指节向下滑动，拉下表层遮挡的花瓣，露出里面脆弱的花芯，像是要吸吮出花蜜一般深深地吞吐着他的前端<br/>
“啊~哈……不……不要”快感像烟花般窜上遣都的大脑，忍不住的呻吟泄出，口中却一直说着拒绝的话语<br/>
“不要的话”，对方稍稍错开一些距离，说着：“你知道该说什么”<br/>
遣都没有直接回答，只是暗暗收起双脚想要反抗,却被对方牢牢的压制住，“这可不好，很危险呢”<br/>
对方边说着，边用手继续刺激着敏感的花芯，边顺着他已经涨得发痛的柱体来回舔舐，持续不断的快感就像一节节求救信号汇入遣都的脑海，终于烧断了他的神经<br/>
“啊~啊！！”随着对方的一记深喉，遣都终于没忍住把自己尽数交代了出去</p><p>还没等遣都从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，就忽然被对方恶狠狠地吻住了，从舌尖递过了膻腥的液体，强迫着他吞落下肚。<br/>
想也知道那是什么，真是幼稚啊。<br/>
“你自己尝尝吧”对方开口道：“一般尝不到自己的味道吧。”</p><p>与此同时，对方罪恶的手指带着粘稠的湿意探向那个未被人碰触过的入口<br/>
“所以还不说吗？”<br/>
“……”遣都咬着牙没有回答<br/>
对方便从善如流般深入，一根手指带着奇怪的痒意探入内穴，东摸摸西摸摸似乎是在寻找着什么<br/>
这种奇怪的感觉从未体验过<br/>
却也没想象中那么难受<br/>
只是异物感罢了<br/>
如果不考虑那指节上冰冷的指环的话</p><p>“啊！哈~”在对方持续不断的努力下，终于摸到了一个不同于其他地方的凸起。<br/>
遣都的声音一下变了调，腰软了下去<br/>
这是什么？<br/>
好难受，又好舒服<br/>
对方仿佛是收到了鼓舞，<br/>
更加卖力的戳着那里<br/>
“不……啊……哈……啊……不要……”遣都扭动着身体躲避着对方的戳刺，可不管怎么闪躲却更像是把自己送了出去<br/>
身体仿佛已经不受自己控制，不久之前才射精过的柱体又缓缓站了起来<br/>
“真厉害呢，居然这样就站起来了”<br/>
“别……别说了”<br/>
对方轻笑一声，用空闲的手抚上颤抖着的柱体，前后刺激着他：“说吧，只要说出那句话，就不欺负你了”<br/>
“啊……哈……啊”在快感旋涡中沉浮的遣都已经不知自己身在何处，可脑海中仍残存着一丝的倔强让他紧紧闭上了嘴。<br/>
见他没有开口的意愿，对方有些报复般收回了在后穴抽插的手指的同时，用不知道什么东西紧紧扣住了他即将爆发的前端。<br/>
得不到解脱的遣都难耐地扭动着自己的腰肢，却被对方半折起柔韧的身躯。<br/>
“最后问你一遍，现在说还来得及”对方低沉的声音似是在竭力忍耐着什么，改而用自己滚烫的前端已经紧紧抵着遣都的穴口：“说吧，只要你说，我就停下来”<br/>
“……”说不害怕是假的，可遣都却沉默着摇了摇头，反而随着呼吸的频率一次一次诱惑般收缩着湿润的穴口<br/>
“嗤……”上方传来一声轻笑，劈开他的软肉，强而有力地开始开疆扩土<br/>
痛！<br/>
剧烈的疼痛感顺着尾椎立刻反射进了大脑<br/>
虽然刚才才被手指好好疼爱过<br/>
但毕竟是不可同日而语的粗长<br/>
原本胀痛的前端几乎是立刻垂下头去<br/>
而甬道则紧紧咬住对方，激烈地排斥着入侵物<br/>
“放松”卡在半截的对方显然也不好受，隔着围巾的遮掩亲吻着遣都的眼角。 同时伸手松开他前端的禁锢， 上下滑动着，试图转移他的注意力<br/>
“哈……哈……啊……唔……”遣都的呻吟声渐渐响了起来，身后也慢慢的放松下来，对方便借此一气进到了最深。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”突如其来的刺激让遣都一下子不受控制般再次释放在了对方手上<br/>
高潮后的身体泛着令人无法忘怀的潮红，颤栗着，挤压着，诱惑着对方<br/>
对方忍不住加快了抽插的速度，一次又一次刻意碾过那个让遣都发疯的凸起，刺激着他，蛊惑着他：“还不说吗？说吧，只要说了那句话，我就放过你”<br/>
“快说啊！对你来说不难吧，你看你在节目上说的不是很轻松吗”<br/>
“说啊！快说啊！”咕啾咕啾的水声越来越大，连接处泛起了白色的泡泡<br/>
好难受，快要喘不上气了<br/>
“为什么~为什么到现在，你都不肯说呢“对方的声音带上了哭腔，”哪怕…哪怕只有一句，你都不肯吗？”</p><p>为什么，为什么明明这个人才是“犯人”，却发出了这样愈加哀切的声音。<br/>
遣都一直强忍着咬紧的嘴唇渐渐放松了，<br/>
已经到界限了。<br/>
确认到了<br/>
这个人对自己的渴求，<br/>
原来这样急切<br/>
甚至是这样的，<br/>
可怕。</p><p>“愛～“遣都喘息着开口，”愛～～～してる～～～よ～～～けぇ～啊啊啊啊！！！”<br/>
明明知道是微凉的体液却带着似乎能灼伤一切的热力一般尽数浇灌在脆弱的腺体上，<br/>
激得遣都忍不住尖叫出声，被欺负的够呛的前端也压抑着再次哭出了已经近乎透明的眼泪。</p><p>他能感受到对方无言地，用尽全力抱着自己，</p><p>这是只能由我来说的台词吧<br/>
遣都在心里叹气，<br/>
算了，你不用说，<br/>
我都明白的。</p><p>遣都就这样维持着仿佛要献祭自己一切的姿态，<br/>
任由对方的手越收越紧，<br/>
就像想把自己揉进骨血中再不分离一般。<br/>
昏睡了过去。</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
当遣都再次醒来的时候<br/>
空气里已没有另一个人的气味<br/>
他忍着痛站起身来<br/>
每一步都好像走在刀尖上</p><p>呵，怎么，自己难不成是童话故事里的小美人鱼吗？<br/>
无法得到王子亲口承认的爱的话<br/>
最终是会化为泡沫的吧</p><p>忍不住笑着自嘲</p><p>地上干干净净的仿佛什么都没发生过<br/>
掉在玄关的酒菜也被好好的放进了冰箱<br/>
还真是贴心啊。<br/>
圭kun。<br/>
他伸出手指轻轻抚摸着自己的唇瓣<br/>
呓语般念出这个早就心知肚明的名字</p><p>与此同时<br/>
“抱歉kento，刚才突然有工作进来，没法过去你那儿了，下次再约喝酒吧”<br/>
特定的着信音，提示着这是来自圭kun的line message。<br/>
“啊好的，没关系”遣都想了想继续回复着，“圭kun，辛苦了”</p><p>噓つき<br/>
LIAR<br/>
骗子<br/>
胆小鬼</p><p>二人とも</p><p>遣都意识到自己正噙着一抹酸涩的笑容<br/>
伸手拿过叠放在桌面上的橙红色围巾<br/>
绑住了自己的双眼。</p><p>END。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>